User blog:NekomuraChan/Season 2 Wishlist
...What to talk about...BTW you guys are going to see me more often. I may make some edits or comment on some pages, but you'll mostly see me with these blogs. ...oh...I have some things I wish that could happen on season 2; alot of them could help the show improve. Let's not sit here and talk. So what do I want to see in season 2: 1. The Sorceress, including her being better than her performance in Sorcerer in Love '' '' Let's get one thing straight: Sorcerer in Love 2 suuuuuuuuccckks. It sucks hard. Really hard. I already said why I think it sucks in my last blog so here's a link to it . Is it needless to say that she's going to get out again? If she can got out once one way she can get again the same way. Please don't pretend she can't. She has a lot potential to be one of the greatest villians in 9GN history and here's something for the writers if they're reading this. GET ANOTHER VOICE ACTRESS!!!! If you can get Jennifer Tilly, you can get someone else. Better yet, why did you get the sorceress in the first place? Since you've gotten rid of her, having her was completely pointless.She didn't change the shows dinamic in anyway. If you don't want have that on your record, then bring her back and if you can't get Jennifer, then get someone else. 2. Give Theresa a fully realized personality. The one thing you should avoid in writing is to write a kiddy pool relationship. A kiddy pool relationship is a realtionship with no depth to it what so ever. Yeah we're dealing with in one right now: Randesa. The main thing is that Theresa has no personality. If there's no personality in at least one of the lover, then there's nothing to work with. At it's best you have them in love in every scene there in, at worst you're shoehorning one in the plot so people can feel like they belong together. If you guys want Randesa and not find it so boring and/or cliched they have to give her a personality that clicks with Randy. You can make her shy, passive agressive, sweet but sour, tomboyish, Tsundere, lady-like/sophisicated or even a diva. Just give her something. 3. Randy ditches Howard because he realized how much of an...a jerk he is. That's something that legitmately needs to happen because I can't stand Howard... I really hate his character. In every episode, Howard is one of the problems because he's just so unlikeable. I don't mind people liking him but please don't defend his actions I will judge you on that...I really will. But what bothers me more is that Randy... doesn't see that his actions are horribly wrong even when he's not the ninja. Heck, there relationship is extremely weak. I do not believe these two are "best friends" It's more towards an abusive relationship. If Randy and Howard fight over the fact that Howard's a giant... butt (Curse you censorhsip) and Howard realized this and the show remembers this, it will be the best episode of the show. You guys do not know how much I hate this person. (If he does have some good things about him besides he keeps Randy's secret please elaborate) 4. Randy's awesome character Yeah I know he has some great moments in the previous season but this will make the show much better to watch. (They have to use this consistantly) Wathcing him do all those good things will make my day. 5. Have a Kunoichi If they do make a kunoichi, they have to work real hard to develop her real well and not haphazardly, or they'll have more problems on there hands. She also has to learn as much stuff as Randy does. NO MORE MARY SUES! 6. He's a sorcerer; he has to do Something more than maknig monsters. He's been doing this for like 800 years and he's tried nothing new to create more choas. If so, what's holding him back. The chains. They can't just let us assume that and let it be still be vague because the target demographic doesn't care. NO! Tell us! speaking of vagueness... 7. What happened 800 years ago? Not that season finale that sucked major... I meant between the Sorcerer and the Norisu Nine. That's one thing they never answered because showing how the first Ninja defeated the Sorcerer was cooler than showing how did the sorcerer came to be and how the Norisu nine got invloved is so boring. It's filled with emotion and respect Randy doesn't need it, that sucks. Let's instead rip off Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'s story and do everything they did wrong but worse. I...we want to know these things. BTW 7 1/2. NEVER USE TIME TRAVELING AS A PLOT DEVICE EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE REALLY BAD AT IT! 8. A student being a Villian without being stanked. That would be awesome! Not just having an Adult as an enemy but also an actually peer. If I were to choose, I want it to be Der Monster Klub. That seems logical because they want revenge on the jerks who were jerks to them. 9. Some mature themes If they are cappable enough I want them to do some good yet subtle mature themes. It would be interesting but I know they will screw up any way, so this a maybe wish. 10. Some thing that the show has never done before Like have something that can make your characters seem real/relatable/sympothetic The exicution and moral have to be good. That's it. See you when the first episode comes out to give my first impressions or something else. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts